Operation Evanberry
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: *Complete* Every one saw him as Sam cool Football player but she saw him as Sam the guy who loves to sing dance and is his self in glee club When they start to take an interest in each other will they be Evanberry will their social status keep them apart
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Every one saw him as Sam cool Football player. But she saw him as Sam the guy who loves to sing, dance, and is his self in glee club. When they start to take an interest in each other will they be Evanberry? Or will their social status keep them apart?**

**No copy right intended. I own nothing all songs, characters,ect. belong to the rightful owner!**

As Rachel walked in McKinley High School she was greeted by a slushy facial as the glee club called it from a stupid jock on the Hockey Team. As she walked to her locker she rolled her eyes as the cold drink dripped down her face she saw Sam Evans one of the newest members of the glee club. "Hey Sam." she said grabbing her extra clothes "What happened to you?" he asked "Slushy Facial." Rachel said shrugging "Oh well I have to get to class." he said walked away. As Rachel finished cleaning herself off she went to class and went through her day then saw Sam and bunch of the 'Neanderthal Jocks' throw slushies in his face. So she waited until they left to check on him. "Sam, are you okay?" she asked "Huh yea just great." Sam said shrugging "At least you have it a lot easier than me or any girl. It's harder if you have long hair to get it out." She said with a laugh and then they burst out laughing. _'Man Rachel is so pretty. Wait what am I talking about she's my bestfriend we can't be an item' _Sam thought. "You always know how to make everyone feel better." Sam said as they walked into the choir room to only be met by questioning stares so they sat down. "Okay guys this week we're going to do songs by any artist of your choice but the twist is it has to be a song that relates to you at this moment." Mr. Shue said then the bell rang and everyone walked out. "Hey Hair Gel." Mr. Shue heard Sue Sylvester "Yes Sue." He said annoyingly "Oh nothing just wanted to see what happened if I called Hair Gel." She said and walked away.

**Back With Rachel:**

As Rachel walked back to her locker Brittany and Santana stopped her. "Hey Man hands." Santana said as Brittany giggled "Yes Satan-Santana." Rachel said. "You like Sam don't you?" Brittany said "What no! Sam is just a good friend." Rachel said nervously "See you do." Santana said "Okay maybe I do please don't tell any one." Rachel said ashamedly. "Hey no need to be ashamed." Santana said. "Yea me, Santana, and even Lord Tubbington will help you." Brittany said "Um thanks." Rachel said. "Okay we'll meet at your house tonight." Santana said to Rachel as she nodded and they walked off to Santana's car. "Okay my dads are outof town for two months on a business trip so we can eat whatever." Rachel said opening her house door. "Okay so Operation Evanberry Step 1: Gett him to notice you."Santana said "Yea how?" Rachel said "Well what's he interested in?" Santana said "Hmm? Football, singing, and being like Justin Bieber." Rachel said "Okay well the football game is Friday and I'm having an after party so just be at both and if we lose comfort him if we win congradulate him." Santana said as Rachel nodded "Oh and wear something that doesn't make you look like a twelve year old."Santana said "Okay I get it." Rachel said "Oh well about tomorrow considering it's should just show him you care now that song um what songs do you know." Santana said then Rachel's phone started ringing:_Sam _"Guys it's him." she said and picked up. "Hello." she said smiling "Hey Rach." he said "Hey." she said "Well you heard about the after party for the first game of the season I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."Sam said but Rachel panicked and hung up."I have my song so no need to help." Rachel said "Bye so meet here tomorrow same time."Rachel said as they walked out. The next day when she walked into glee club she was ready to preform this song and see his reaction. "Okay guys Rachel is up." Mr. Shue said as Rachel started and so did the piano:

_Smooth-talking_  
><em>So rockin'<em>  
><em>He's got everything that a girl's wantin'<em>  
><em>Guitar cutie<em>  
><em>He plays it groovy<em>  
><em>And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid<em>

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_  
><em>Get butterflies when he says my name<em>

_He's got something special_  
><em>He's got something special<em>  
><em>And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental<em>  
><em>He's got something special<em>  
><em>He's got something special<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one...<em>  
><em>He could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one...<em>

**As Rachel sang she stared at Sam smiling.**

_He's lightning_  
><em>Sparks are flyin'<em>  
><em>Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and<em>  
><em>I'm goin' crazy<em>  
><em>About him lately<em>  
><em>And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing<em>

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe_  
><em>He really blows me away<em>

_He's got something special_  
><em>He's got something special<em>  
><em>And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental<em>  
><em>He's got something special<em>  
><em>He's got something special<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one...<em>  
><em>He could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one...<em>

_And he's got a way of making me feel_  
><em>Like everything I do is<em>  
><em>Perfectly fine<em>  
><em>The stars are aligned when I'm with him<em>  
><em>And I'm so into him...<em>

_He's got something special_  
><em>He's got something special<em>  
><em>And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental<em>  
><em>He's got something special<em>  
><em>He's got something special<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one...<em>  
><em>He could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one<em>  
><em>He could be the one...<em>

As applaud filled the room she sat down "And that is how a song from any artist is amazing it shows real feelings are expressed." Mr. Shue said and Sam raised his hand "Mr. Shue can I sing my song yet." Sam asked as he stood up with his guitar, smiled at Rachel and started:

_When i met you girl my heart went knock knock_  
><em>Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop<em>  
><em>And even though it's a struggle love is all we got<em>  
><em>So we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top<em>

_Your world is my world_  
><em>And my fight is your fight<em>  
><em>My breath is your breath<em>  
><em>And your heart (i got my)<em>

_Chorus:_

_Your my one love_  
><em>My one heart<em>  
><em>My one life for sure<em>  
><em>Let me tell you one time (girl i love, girl i love you)<em>  
><em>I'm a tell you one time (girl i love, girl i love you)<em>  
><em>And i'm a be your one guy<em>  
><em>You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you<em>  
><em>I'm'a tell you one time (girl i love, girl i love you)<em>  
><em>I'm'a tell you one time (girl i love, girl i love you)<em>

**At this point Sam was looking at Rachel as she smiling.**

_Y_ou look so deep_  
><em>You know that it humbles me<em>  
><em>Your by my side and troubles them don't trouble me<em>  
><em>Many have called but the chosen is you<em>  
><em>Whatever you want shawty i'll give it to you<em>_

_Your world is my world_  
><em>And my fight is your fight<em>  
><em>My breath is your breath<em>  
><em>And your heart (i got my)<em>

_Chorus:_

_Your my one love_  
><em>My one heart<em>  
><em>My one life for sure<em>  
><em>Let me tell you one time (girl i love, girl i love you)<em>  
><em>I'm a tell you one time (girl i love, girl i love you)<em>  
><em>And i'm a be your one guy<em>  
><em>You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you<em>  
><em>I'm'a tell you one time (girl i love, girl i love you)<em>  
><em>I'm'a tell you one time (girl i love, girl i love you)<em>

_Shawty right there_  
><em>She's got everything i need and i'm a tell her one time<em>  
><em>One time, one time<em>  
><em>Give you everything you need down to my last dime<em>  
><em>She makes me happy<em>  
><em>I know where i'll be<em>  
><em>Right by your side cuz she is the one<em>  
><em>And girl<em>

_Chorus:_

_You're my one love_  
><em>My one heart<em>  
><em>My one life for sure<em>  
><em>Let me tell you one time (girl i love, girl i love you)<em>  
><em>I'm a tell you one time (girl i love, girl i love you)<em>  
><em>And i'm a be your one guy<em>  
><em>You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you<em>  
><em>I'm a me tell you one time (girl i love, girl i love you)<em>  
><em>I'm a tell you one time (girl i love, girl i love you)<em>

_Me plus you, i'm a tell you one time_  
><em>Me plus you, i'm a tell you one time<em>  
><em>Me plus you, i'm a tell you one time<em>

_One time_  
><em>One time...<em>

At the end the room filled with applause and then the bell rang and everyone walked out. When Rachel was about to walk out someone grabbed her hand so she turned around "You didn't answer me on the phone last night."Sam said "Sam I have to get to class." Rachel said "Well I guess we'll skip until I get my answer." he said with a smirk "Yes."she said then walked away. "Hey." she heard Santana say "He asked me on a date what next." Rachel said "Wow well next we show him you're hard to get." Santana said "By that you mean be like you and not care that much about the date right." Rachel said "Yes."Santana said "But I do and I like Sam." Rachel said "Ugh fine new step two make him show you what his true self is like he'll like you cause it shows you care." Brittany said "You know for someone that seems stupid you're really not." Santana said looking at Brittany. Then the last bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the last bell rang Operation Evanberry Pt.2 was in progress. "Okay there's Sam." Santana said "Hey Sam!" Brittany yelled as he came towards them "Yea." Sam said. "Well see Rachel's parents are out of town and she doesn't have a ride home." Santana said with a smirk "Oh well I would be honored to drive her home." Sam said "Thanks." Rachel said smiling and they walked away. "So Samuel are you excited about the first game of the season." Rachel asked "Yea then no." Sam said. "Oh why is that?" Rachel asked. "Because I mean during any sports season all the guys expect me to be cool guy, sports playing Sam." Sam said. "Oh well I see you as Sam the guy I met in glee club who's an amazing singer, and who's my best friend." Rachel said "Thanks." Sam said then added, "Now about that song who did it describe?" "Hmm. You tell me who your song was about first." Rachel said. "You" he said "Good cause mine was too." Rachel said then they reached her house. "Thanks again." Rachel said and hugged Sam then they were an inch away. _'C'mon Rachel your this close just kiss him.' _Rachel thought as he kissed her and found herself kissing him. When they pulled away she was blushing then walked in her house. "C'mon pick up." Rachel said as Brittany picked up. "Hello." "He kissed me." Rachel squealed. "Wow he kissed you." Santana said "Yea and he also said he wanted me to be at the game." She said "Congrats and wear some thing at least mildly cute." Santana said. "You know you all think he is like every other guy. But he's not who he seems he's like a guy the type of guy every guy should be. Any way okay" Rachel said. "Bye." They said in unison and hung up. As Rachel woke up the next morning to hear a car horn so she ran down stairs in her new clothes to see Sam. "Hey." She said getting in his car. "Hey." He said and kissed her cheek. "How was your evening?" Rachel asked "I had to baby sit. Yours" Sam said "Homework, bored, I missed you." Rachel said "Oh well maybe that won't be a problem since tonight it's just you and me." he said as they got to the school. "See you in glee club." she said as she got out. "Wait let me walk you class." he said grabbing her back pack "Thanks but aren't you afraid of getting a slushy facial." Rachel said "No." he said as they walked in the school and everyone was staring at them. "Sam everyone's staring."Rachel said "Let them I'm walking my girl friend to her first class." he said as a jock came up to them with a slushy but didn't throw at them but handed to Sam. "What are you waiting for?" the jock asked him "Do it I don't care. It will just prove I was stupid to believe you were different."Rachel said as the cold drink hit her face and she ran away. " You know he didn't want to." she heard Santana say. "Am I really that bad where he would do that I mean he kissed me." Rachel said with tears "Boys are stupid but he really likes you. He even feels so bad that he's been looking for you."Santana said "Good for him."Rachel said brushing her hair then walked out. "Rachel." Sam said "Hello Samuel."she said refusing to look at him. "Rach, I know you're mad but I had to for my rep if I didn't I would be the new punching bag for the football team." Sam said "Exactly you're just like every other stupid neanderthal in this school so just go play cool football player some where else." she cried as he hugged her "I was stupid and I'm so sorry." Sam said "I guess I can forgive you."she said smiling "Good cause I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Sam said then smiled. As they walked towards the choir room when Korafsky was walking in their direction. "Ugh I can't deal with this."Rachel said walking the other way. "Rach, just ignore him he's a jerk or in your words a neanderthal." Sam said as Rachel laughed and walked past him into the choir room. "I see you two made up."Santana said as Rachel blushed and they both sat down. "Okay guys now Sectionals." Mr. Shue said "But we have to do a duet." he added "I think mean Sam should do leads."Rachel said "Yea and lose no Me an Finn should."Quinn said "Yea the celibacy slut and football neanderthal have such great voices." Rachel said "That is enough Rachel Quinn like I have been saying since the first day we can't argue and this what we'll do have an audition to see who gets the solo and then the other song." Mr. Shue said as the bell rang "Don't worry B me and Britt are voting for you and Trouty Mouth here." Santana said "Thanks guys but you're only being nice to me cause I'm dating Sam."Rachel said "That and we're really sorry you should think about coming to cheerleading try outs Saturday and stick with all of us at the party."Brittany said "Great and okay." Rachel said with a smile "Well I'm going to get ready for the game see you after it."Sam said and kissed Rachel "Okay OEP2 complete. Part 3 get you to be a cheerleader." Santana said


	3. Chapter 3

As Rachel walked on to the bleachers she was kind of upset that Kurt couldn't make it, Sam was on the field, and Santana and Brittany were cheerleaders. The only one next to her was Mercedes. As the game started she started cheering for Sam and they won! Everyone was surprised they did and as soon as they announced it and the game was over she ran into Sam's arms and he spun her around. "I can't believe you won." She squealed as they pulled into the driveway. "Yea me neither." He said as they walked in "Hey B." Santana said then added, "Well all the glee club is hiding downstairs minus Quinn and Finn." As they walked down there "Hey Diva." Kurt said as they sat down. "Okay guys did ya'll see the look on Quinn's face when B said 'And the Celibacy Slut and Football Neanderthal have such great voices." Mercedes said laughing, as did everyone else "And imagine how her face is going to be when B pulls in with us for newest recruits for the Cheerios." Brittany said "Wow." Kurt said as they laughed. "Ugh I see we're all making fun of RuPaul's outfit." Quinn said. "Really cause last time I remember we were talking about how amusing your face is when you're mad." Rachel said smirking "Ray, you're hilarious. Oh and look there's that mad face again." Brittany said as everyone laughed. "Ugh you guys are such nerds." She cried and ran away. "Okay guys enough with acting like we want to be know as bitches it's not right." Tina said "Maybe so but it feels so right." Rachel said. As the party died down everyone in glee club minus Finn and Quinn has so much fun laughing ended up crashing in Santana's basement. Rachel was cuddling with Sam when Santana woke her up. "B, part 3 in act let's go." Santana said as they left and made it to the school. "Ready." Santana said as they walked on the field "Coach we have our newest recruit." Santana said as Rachel took the center and did her routine and ended with a split and everyone cheered for her "And that is how a cheer routine is supposed to go compared to hmm what Miss Fabray comes up with." Rachel said confident "Rachel you're in." Sue said as Rachel, Brittany, and Santana squealed. "Okay girls meet here Tuesday afternoon." Sue said. "Um Coach Sylvester Glee is on Tuesday." Rachel said "Then newbie pick popularity or no popularity." Quinn said "How about this we'll fix it to Monday for practice." Sue said. "Thanks Coach." Rachel said as they left. "Wow you got her to change practice days." Santana said "If she wouldn't then it would have been a waste of time to try out."Rachel said then her phone rang "Hello." she said "Hey, where did you go?" Sam asked "Well we're in front of Santana's house but we went to cheer tryouts." Rachel said "Oh well everyone says they're going to the mall." Sam said as they walked in then hung up when he saw her. "Part 3 becoming popular is done now part 4 changing style is ago." Santana whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

As they made it to the mall they saw Finn and Quinn and when they past them Quinn mumbled, "Nerds." And Santana mumbled "Slut." And everyone laughed. "Okay guys if we don't want are lives to be anymore miserable we need to stop." Rachel said laughing "Yea I agree and Lord Tubbington does too he says he really likes Quinn." Brittany said and everyone laughed at Brittany's clueless ness. "Okay well I'm going to the food court." Puck said and Mike went with him. "We're heading to the arcade." Finn said and the other guys except Kurt went with him. "Okay Operation Evanberry Pt. 4 New Style." Santana said," Okay Tina, Lauren you girls take Forever 21. Mercedes, Kurt take Melrose. Me, B, and Britt will take Charlotte Rouse, and Abbey Dawn." And everyone departed. "Forever 21, Charlotte Rouse. Guys Sam isn't like Noah, or Finn. He doesn't care what I wear." Rachel said." It's just to build your self-esteem Rach. Maybe to make Sam like you more but tonight he has to baby sit and you're going to ask him to dinner but he's going to say he has to baby sit and your going to say if you can help then he'll know you really care." Santana said." What guys I feel bad it's like we're using him even if I do like him." Rachel said as they picked out everything and called the others. "Okay guys we're heading to Starbucks." Santana said and hung up. As they sat down everyone ended up showing up. "Are we done yet?" Puck asked, "Yes we are." Rachel said and everyone walked away except Sam "Sammy let's go for dinner tonight." Rachel said. "I can't have to baby sit." Sam said "Can I help?" Rachel asked as they walked to his car "I guess I mean it's no the best date we'll have but sure." he said as he grabbed all the bags from all 4 stores. "Okay." she said and texted Santana "Part 5 in progress." she put then turned it off.


	5. Chapter 5

As they made it to his house he noticed his parents cars gone then they walked in. "Sammy!" two seven year olds ran in screaming. "Hey guys where's mom and dad." Sam said "Mommy went out of town for a month."the girl said "And Daddy went to work."the boy said "Well guys this is Rachel. Rachel this is Stacie and Stevie." Sam said "Is she your girlfriend?"Stevie asked "Of course she is you nut head why else would she be here." Stacie said "Maybe they're just friends."Stevie said "Guys how about you two go to the living room and we'll make dinner."Sam said and Rachel nodded as they did. "I'm sorry they can be a little embarassing." Sam said "I think it's sweet you're close to your siblings. I mean ever since I was 14 my dads thought that I could be home alone so they've been in and out of Lima since then."Rachel said "Oh well if you ever need to talk you can come to me." Sam said " Thanks but I think I'm good I mean my dads aren't really family people."Rachel said shrugging "You guys are taking forever with our food." they heard Stevie yell and they laughed. Then they made the simplest thing in the world 2 peanutbutter and jelly sandwhiches. "Sammy are you going to make the cake and not burn it like yesterday." Stacie said and Rachel laughed "Shut it Berry." Sam said "Now how about I help you with that cake."Rachel said and grabbed his hand as they walked to the kitchen and she got everything ready. When Sam got the flour he tapped Rachel's shoulder and when she turned around he threw flour in her face so she threw sugar at him. "Oh you're going to pay."Sam said but Rachel ran away and slipped. "Rachel. Are you okay?" Sam asked as he bent down to help her but she threw an egg on his head. "What are you guys doing?" Stacie asked "Baking." Rachel said "Yeah but isn't it suppose to be in the bowl?" Stevie asked "Yea but it's funner this way."Sam said as they stood up. "Ugh you guys act worst than us. Now clean up this mess or no desert." Stacie said acting like she was their mother "Yes mother." they mumbled then laughed. "They're cute." Rachel said "Yea they are." Sam said and kissed her. Then they actually baked the cake and the kids crashed on the couch. "Now that they're asleep we need a duet." Sam said "Well I'm swamped." Rachel said "Well there are a many good country duets." Sam said "Country?" Rachel scoffed "C'mon Rachel." Sam said "Fine but I pick it." Rachel said "Then once we win I get to do this." Sam whispered and kissed her. "Hmm. I can live with that." she said with a smile then kissed him. "Thanks again for helping me baby sit Quinn would never do anything as amazing as you." Sam said "Thanks." she said and layed her head on his shoulder and they fell asleep like that and with his arm around her. "Sammy. Help me." Stacie squealed as Stevie chased her and Sam and Rachel woke up. "Guys what time did you two get up?" Sam said "It's noon so about three hours ago." Stevie said tackling Stacie. "Sam I really need to get home." Rachel said yawning. "Okay let's go to breakfast first." Sam said "Deal." she said "Bye Rachel." the twins said "Bye guys." she said and walked out followed by Sam." Okay so we'll preform tomorrow after school and win." Rachel said as they ate they talked about different things. Then when she went home Rachel called Satana. "Hey B what;s up." Santana said "Hey. Hi little brother and sister love me and we eneded up crashing on his couch." Rachel said. "Wow he really likes you," Santanna said "Yea but what am I going to wear tomorrow. I mean the sing off is tomorrow and I have nothing to wear." Rachel said " Wear the cheer uniform." Santana said "Great thanks. Bye San." she said and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

As Rachel walked into school the next morning she was in her cheer uniform and when she saw Karofsky with a slushy she figured it would be her daily facial time but Karofsky just walked past her and hit Kurt with it. "Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel asked "Yea fine." He said. Then she saw Sam. "Got to go.' She said and left him there. "Hey." He said "Hey look I made the cheer squad." Rachel said "Yea I know it was on Jacob's blog." Sam said as Rachel shivered "Hey are you cold?" Sam asked look at her. "Yea but I'll live." Rachel said shrugging. "Here use my jacket." Sam said putting it on her. "Thanks." She said. Then after school Rachel and Sam were more ready than ever to do the sing off. "Okay guys first up Sam and Rachel." Mr. Shuster announced as they got up. Rachel still had on Sam's jacket forgetting to take it off.

_Sam_, Rachel,** Both**:

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
>Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight<br>Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
>And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again<em>

_Oh it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
>It just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go<em>  
><strong><br>It's your love  
>It just does something to me<br>It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<br>And if you wonder  
>About the spell I'm under<br>Oh it's your love**

_Better than I was, more than I am  
>And all of this happened by taking your hand<br>And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
><em>_**And now that we're together,  
>I'm stronger than ever<br>I'm happy and free  
><strong>_  
><strong>Oh it's a beautiful thing,<br>Don't think I can keep it all in**  
>If you asked me why I've changed,<br>_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

**It's your love  
>It just does something to me<br>It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<br>And if you wonder  
>About the spell I'm under<br>Oh, it's your love**

Oh oh, oh, Baby  
><strong><br>Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
>Don't think I can keep it all in<br>I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go**

_It's your love  
>It just does something to me<br>It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<em>  
><strong>And if you wonder<br>About the spell I'm under,  
>Oh it's your love<br>It's your love, it's your love, it's your love**.

"Wow guys you were great." Mr. Shue said "Yea now can we go." Finn asked as him and Quinn stood up.

_Finn,_ Quinn, **Both **

Picture perfect memories,  
>Scattered all around the floor.<br>Reaching for the phone cause, I cant fight it anymore.  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.<br>For me it happens all the time.  
><strong><br>Its a quarter after one, Im all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.**

_Another shot of whiskey, cant stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

**Its a quarter after one, Im a little drunk,  
>And I need you now.<br>Said I wouldnt call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
>And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.<strong>

**Yes Id rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
><strong>Its a quarter after one, _Im all alone and I need you now.  
><em>**And I said I wouldnt call but Im a little drunk and I need you now**.  
><strong>And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.<br>**_I just need you now._  
>Oh baby I need you now.<p>

"Wow both of you were great." Mr. Shue said. "Okay has everyone voted." Mr. Shue asked as he read all the votes "Okay so the winners for the duet are Sam and Rachel." soon announced. "Okay this is so unfair it was a popularity contest." Quinn said upset "Sorry Quinn but we're just better." Rachel said with a smile and Quinn stormed out. "Um okay guys you're dismissed." Mr. Shue said and everyone left. "I can't believe we won." Rachel said excitedly "Yea it was because of your great voice." Sam said "No it was our voice the way they go and I'm keeping your jacket." She said. "That's fine." He said and kissed her. "Bye you." Rachel said "Bye Rach. Love you too." He said and kissed her. As she drove to her house Rachel thought Operation Evanberry was over then got a text from:_Santana_: _I'm sorry. _ So she text back:_Why? _And Santana said: _Meet me and Britt at Bread Stix._ So she did and they sat down "Well I left my bag in the choir room and when I walked in I saw Sam kissing Quinn." Santana said "We know you really liked him." Brittany said "It's not true. He wouldn't do that to me he told me he loves me." Rachel said shaking her head. "Rach we have to make sure." Santana said. "Okay Part Six is over Part Seven: prove he is loyal." Rachel said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

As they started planning this Rachel called Sam. "Is it true?" she asked. "Is what true?" he asked "Don't play dumb with me, Samuel. I mean did you kiss Quinn cause that's what I'm hearing." She cried. "Rach, no it is not true trust me. Just trust me." Sam said. "Fine but you have to promise me you're not cheating." Rachel said and hung up. "What'd he say?" Brittany asked. "That he's loyal to me." Rachel said shrugging "Guys what if he is lying?" Rachel asked. "Then he's a stupid boy who doesn't know what to look for in a girl." Santana said. "Thanks." Rachel said. "No prob look there's your boy friend." Brittany said "Hey I figured I find you here." Sam said. "Yea here I am." Rachel said. "Um let's go bathe my cat San. Bye Rach." Brittany said and they walked away. "Now who gave you a silly idea I was kissing Quinn." Sam asked. "San, she said that Quinn and you were kissing when she went to go get her gym bag." Rachel said. "Well that's a not true it was someone else." Sam said. "Who else would it be, Sam?" Rachel cried. "So you don't trust me." Sam yelled. "I don't know. I mean Finn broke up with me, Puck chose me over football then I broke his heart, every one says you're cheating." Rachel said. "Rach, I'm more loyal to you than I was to Quinn. You're the first girl I let wear my Letters Man jacket. You're the first girl that Stevie and Stacie love and there's so much more about you." Sam said. "Like what?" Rachel said with a laugh. "You're loud, funny, nice, a great singer, dancer, and actor. You're the only one that's probably going to get out of Lima." Sam said. "Thanks. Now I remember why I fell in love with you. Even if we aren't supposed to be acquainted," She said. "Why do you say that?" Sam asked. "I mean I might be a cheerleader but I don't feel like myself and I plan on quitting tomorrow." Rachel said. "Oh good I liked you better as you." Sam said and Rachel blushed. "I mean San and Britt might be upset but you know they're like my best friends and I feel safe in it but it's not me." Rachel said and burried her face in her hands. "Babe, you could be my Cherios-gleek girl or just my Gleek girl and I wouldn't care." Sam said. "Sammy I believe you. That you didn't kiss Quinn." Rachel said and kissed him. "Thanks babe but I have to go." he said "Bye." she said and sat with her face down letting the tears fall then she thought about what would happen if she wasn't a cheerleader.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

As I sat there I saw Noah. "Berry what did Evans do?" he asked. Same old Noah. "Nothing I just can't think of what to do be a gleek geek or at least be a Cheerios gleek geek." I said "Well are you happy." he asked me. "Yes I mean I feel safe in my uniform like I mean I haven't got slushied in three days but I don't know." I say shrugging. Then I stare at him and then we kiss. "Noah stop I'm with Sam and love him." I say and ran out. Then called Brittany and Santana. " Lord Tubbington." she heard Brittany "What's up B." Santana said "I kissed Noah." Rachel said "Uh-Oh. Don't tell Sam." San said "Now my dads just exteneded their business trip so we have time to figure this out so sleep over all girls including Kurt tonight I texted everyone minus Quinn so we could and they all say yay." Rachel said as everyone walked in and she hung up. "Okay is it true you kissed him?"Mercedes asked"Noah or Sam." I said "Puck." Mercedes said "Yes and have you guys read Jacob's blog it's all about 'Evanberry'." I said putting quotation marks around our couple name. "Yea and it says you kissed Puck." Kurt pipped in "What when was that posted?" I asked nervously "Tonight by witness Quinn Fabray." Kurt said "I'm going to kill her." Santana said then my phone rang

**No Ones P.O.V**

"Guys it's Sam." she said and answered it "Hello." she said "We're through unless you can explain to me about this kiss." he said mad "Sammy he kissed me it just came out of no where." she cried "I can't believe you Rach we're through." Sam yelled and hung up and I burst out crying. "He broke up with me. Quinn ruined my relationship just over a stupid duet and a guy." she cried more "Oh hun don't cry now how about we see what happens tomorrow." Mercedes said "Thanks guys it means alot for you guys to be there for me with everyone minus Quinn, Finn."She started the cried, "and now Sam." and they all past out all over her living room. "Guys it's morning." Kurt said throwing pillows at the girls. "Ugh guys I know what I wanna do to get him back. So Part Seven over. Part Eight ago." she said and everyone fell asleep and Rachel fell asleep with Sam's letterman jacket. "Guys it's morning." Kurt said as everyone got up and changed in different rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Every one saw him as Sam cool Football player. But she saw him as Sam the guy who loves to sing, dance, and is his self in glee club. When they start to take an interest in each other will they be Evanberry? Or will their social status keep them apart?**

**No copy right intended. I own nothing all songs, characters,ect. belong to the rightful owner!**

As they walked in they departed and she saw Sam was walking towards Rachel but she didn't notice he had a slushy and when he walked past her he threw it in her face. "Oops, sorry geek." He said with a smirk and walked off. After she cleaned herself off she changed into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. At lunch she usually sat next to Sam but all she did was hand him back his Letters Man jacket and sat next to Santana. "You okay?" Santana asked and Rachel shook her head no. Then at glee club he sat next to Mike and Puck so she sat next to Santana. "Okay guys this week since we've seemed to lose passion we're sing from the heart no rehearsing just you the piano and the glee club as your audience." Mr. Shue said. " Mr. Shuester. Can I start?" Rachel asked "Of course Rachel." The teacher said and moved out of the center so she can start. "Well this song I think is dedicated to someone I really messed up with." Rachel said and started

Upgrade to Flash Player 10 for improved playback performance. Upgrade Now or More Info.

close

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>How we met<br>And the sparks flew instantly  
>And people would say they're the lucky ones<em>

I used to know my place was the spot next to you,  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat<br>Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication,  
>Miscommunications lead to fallout,<br>So many things that I wish you knew  
>So many walls up I can't break through<p>

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me?  
>Yeah<br>I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<p>

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy<br>And you're doing your best to avoid me  
>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us<br>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
>But you held your pride like you should have held me,<br>Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how<br>I've never heard silence quite this loud.

(Chorus)  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know<br>Is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me?<br>Yeah  
>And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest  
>Of who can act like they care less<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's your hands now  
>But I would lay my armor down<br>If you say you'd rather love than fight

So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon<p>

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me?  
>Yeah<br>And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>Now, Now

And were not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?<br>Yeah  
>And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, 'cause we're going down.<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

The End

"Wow Rachel that had lots of emotion and really good." Mr. Shue said and Rachel sat down and felt Sam staring at her then felt someone kicking her chair knowing it was Sam she text him

To: Sammy Stop staring and kicking my chair just talk From: Sammy

_No and we need to talk. _

To: Sammy Well maybe we can over text From: Sammy I'm sorry okay Rach To: Sammy

_I forgive you and will always love you ;)_

From: Sammy

_Can we go out tonight? Bread Stix after this_

After she read the last text she yelled, "YES." And everyone stared at her except Sam who snickered. "Um, sorry just a text." Rachel said with a blush and turned around. "Okay guys everyone is dismissed and next time Rachel, Sam listen." Mr. Shue said as they walked out "I can't believe that happened." Rachel said blushing "So what is our status." Sam asked. "I don't know yet." She said with a shrug. As they made it to Bread Stix she saw Jesse St. James. "Sammy let's go somewhere else please." She asked as she saw him with two other people and smirking. "Huh Why?" Sam said "Never mind let's just get inside." She said and walked inside. Soon much to her dismay Jesse saw her and came up to her. "Hey Rach." He said "Ohmigosh Jesse." She said. "Rach now back to our convocation." Sam said. "Right where were we? Oh well like I said." She started then looked at Jesse "Bye Jesse." She said and he walked away. "As I was saying we're still a couple and you're still my Sammy." Rachel said "And you'll always be my Little Cheerios gleek geek." Sam said "Hey!" she said acting offended. "Okay, okay you're my loud, crazy scary when mad girlfriend." He said with a chuckle "Uh huh and I'm pissed." She said "Why?" Sam asked. "Cause I just realized our friends are spying!" she said and threw a breadstick at Santana. "Ha look Puck it's our good friends Trouty Mouth and Berry." Santana said and laughed "Hey guys now stop spying." She said "Ugh look our little girl is all grown up?" Santana said "Yea and Evans you break her heart I break your face." Puck said "Guys we might have been best friends since elementary school but I'm not the little girl you can threatened to beat up people if they're mean to me." She said. "Bye guys." Puck said and pulled Santana out the door and Rachel and Sam got in Sam's car. "Sammy I'm bored." She said with a smile "Good to know." He said and she hit his arm playfully. "Hey." He said and they both burst out laughing. Finally she had Sam and Operation Evanberry was complete.


End file.
